


The West Block

by hanabimonai



Series: In The West Block [2]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabimonai/pseuds/hanabimonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four post-story viewpoints in 4 brief chapters set at Inukashi's mansion-like new house in the New West Block. (Can be read as a standalone or as an extended epilogue to my reunion story, "Waiting.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding I

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication:  
> Thanks to the peeps on MAL who actually took this fantasy pairing seriously when I thought it was a joke. ;)

**Understanding I (Safu - December 2019)**

A joyous and tearful reunion with Shion three months ago. Strange but expected alterations to her appearance. Witnessing changes underway in _'_ _New_ _City_ _'_ No. 6. A job…

Meeting all the new people in Shion's life.

Two of these new people risked their lives alongside Shion to save hers, nearly two years ago. Even if indirectly, they did succeed. She made sure they knew she was grateful for the great risk they took.

But there was one more she hadn't had the opportunity to thank.

"Of course _Shion_ only has good things to say," Inukashi rolled her eyes. "The poor dope always stood up for him. Always tried to get close as he could to that cold-hearted bastard."

It wasn't Safu's first time visiting Inukashi's palatial new house. This time, Shion was giving her a weekend tour of the _New_ _West_. For now, the girls lounged on barstools in a spacious kitchen.

As Inukashi paused to sip her coffee, Safu reflected on her word choices and delivery: _She_ _looked_ _aside_ _at_ _'_ _cold-hearted_ _…'_

"If Shion likes him so much, he can't be _completely_ awful."

Inukashi turned to look out double glass doors to the back yard, where dogs frolicked on the frosty ground. Her face was hidden in profile.

"Well, he saved Shion's life. And… the way the West Block was till recently," she slowly shook her head. "Shion couldn't have survived without him. He's just…"

_She's harbouring strongly conflicting feelings._

"There were things he had that others wanted; things he could do that others couldn't. Wasn't shy about using those to get what he wanted. A damn _actor_ who'd charm ya with fantasies he could snatch away whenever it pleased 'im. But that Nezumi…"

Inukashi glanced back at Safu for a moment… and turned away again.

"He was the lone kid with mice; I was the one with dogs. Just… something we had in common. He's the first that didn't laugh at the kinda family I've got." She smirked. "He was experienced. Learned lots from watching 'im that the old man and dogs could never teach. But what an icy-damn-cold rat! _It_ _'_ _s_ _only_ _with_ _Shion_ _really_ — that things're different, I mean."

_Finally_ _present_ _tense_. _And_ _the_ _first_ _half_ _of_ _that_ _last_ _sentence_ _more_ _to_ _herself_ _…_

"Do you think Shion's _really_ so important to him? Looks like he doesn't even care."

"No." Inukashi looked back, straight into Safu's melancholy lavender irises. "He _definitely_ cares about Shion."

Safu appraised dark, sympathetic eyes. "You're quite certain."

"The guy was a _total_ _loner_. Never let _anyone_ near that he couldn't ditch, soon as trouble came. But I don't think Shion even _realises_ how much time and money Nezumi spent… just for _him._ And till Shion showed up, Nezumi'd sooner kill than protect somebody."

"I see." Though she remained mystified by Nezumi's distance, Safu's heart sank.

_They_ _mean_ that _much_ _to_ _each_ _other?_

Inukashi saw Safu's crestfallen gaze fall to the side, but chose to allow space. "Hope Shion's back soon. He's getting better but I still don't see how the baby sleeps to his guitar," she laughed.

"Tomorrow it's Western District Memorial Museum, I think…"

"Yeah." Shion interjected breezily, walking the hall from stairs to kitchen. "It's in its temporary home till Memorial Hall's finished, so not all exhibits are up, but there's a lot I want to show you. And Inukashi, I'll have _you_ know little Shion _adores_ my guitar."


	2. Understanding II

**Understanding II (Inukashi - December 2019)**

When she met Safu a few months ago, Inukashi was able to confirm obliviousness was truly Shion's own nature, not nurtured by No. 6. But Safu _was_ as thoughtful as Shion, in her practical way. A hand-knit sweater. Luxurious breakfasts. A meticulous backyard landscaping proposal because Inukashi had mentioned off-hand two days before that she might like to start gardening but preparation seemed too difficult…

_No! Stop thinking about it…_

"Sometimes I forget you're a _guest_. You gotta relax. Geez. Feels like I should be _paying_ you or something."

Safu laughed. "I'm just grateful. Escaping to the West raises my spirits. Even though it's 'New City' now, No. 6 brings back bad memories."

_But how is it even possible?_

"Inukashi, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Something on your mind? It kind of reminds me of Shion, how spaced out you are."

_Nope. No use trying to ignore it…_

"Speaking of Shion, how was it? … _Last_ _night_ , I mean?"

Safu turned pale, at a loss for words. Her gaze became fixed to her mug.

"I don't mean to tease. Just… I couldn't believe it. I didn't think he had it in him."

"W-well… we had a promise."

"You had a promise to f—?"

"BEFORE Shion ended up in the West Block," Safu interrupted in a loud voice, then calmed. "Things were… different."

"You were his girlfriend then?"

"No. Not then. Not now. We're just… very, very close friends."

Safu's voice said she did not want to be only 'very, very close friends.'

Before No. 6 was brought down; before she agreed to watch over the baby, Inukashi would have been irritated by another's tears. But Inukashi liked Safu. And she wasn't quite the same person she was, two years ago.

"Sorry— Didn't mean to— I didn't think…"

"Last night, he wanted to show me he'd wholeheartedly keep that promise. He wanted it to be _my_ choice." Safu's eyes shut tight, holding back tears. "I couldn't lie about what I wanted. I've always waited for him. But he didn't notice. Not the way I wanted."

"Oblivious idiot."

Safu smiled sadly at Inukashi's rough endearments. "I don't regret it though…"

"It's just he doesn't feel the same, right?"

"I needed to hear it from his lips. That he's in love…"

"He even _said_ _so?_ So what was last night, then? Consolation sex? I don't get it."

"It's very like Shion. He'd never break a promise. And he believes it won't make a difference to… _him_." Safu looked up. "But where _is_ he, Inukashi? They lost contact."

"So that Nezumi stopped writing?" Inukashi's eyebrows arched upwards.

Safu nodded gravely. "Those letters mean a _lot_ to Shion."

"Something happened. Good or bad, I don't know. But Nezumi doesn't change habits easily. Something's _changed_."

"Inukashi," Safu sobbed. "Even though I _knew_ … I came back. I chose to live, just so I could see Shion. But if he could have only one of us come back… he wouldn't have chosen _me_."

She wrapped her arms around Safu protectively, rubbing her back to comfort her as automatically as she would the baby. "Don't think he's coming outta the basement till the dogs're all clean, but let's head upstairs, just in case."

Inukashi patiently listened to Safu talk about how much Shion meant to her, and how she woke up during the night to catch him staring out an opened window.

_No. 6 and Shion. Both are painful to her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what's going on here, chapter 5 of my story "Waiting" will shed more light on these first two chapters of The West Block. Chapter 6 (the final chapter) of "Waiting" illuminates some aspects of this story's chapter 3 as well. Just sayin'. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Bonding

**Bonding (Nezumi - May 2020)**

On the one hand, reuniting with Shion two weeks ago was _incredible_. (And each night, _incredible_ all over again.) But on the other hand…

"So Nezumi," Safu began, tense, but determined; "Shion tells me you're a good singer."

_He was quite the vocalist himself, last night. Could you hear from down the hall, Safu?_

Nezumi wasn't sure how Shion convinced him to babysit. (Or rather, he sure as hell wasn't admitting the reason to anyone.) Yet he was completely mystified as to why _Safu_ insisted on keeping him company as he carried out this humiliating task.

The sun was too bright, and the _banter_ was not helping.

"I'd be a poor performer if I wasn't."

Inukashi's stray cousins lounged under the shady tree Nezumi was leaning against. Nieces and nephews chased through fresh cut grass. He wondered bitterly why dogs couldn't watch the baby. Similarly, the young woman at the nearby picnic table. (She could at least go do more gardening and leave him alone.) Little Shion blissfully pushed her toy lawnmower through fresh grass, unaware that any greenery in the West was younger than her, or imported very recently from other Blocks.

"I guess so," Safu replied lamely.

_1984_ sat forlorn in Nezumi's lap. He stifled a sigh.

_You_ _N_ _o._ _6_ _elites_ _tu_ _rn_ _out_ _such_ sparkling _conversation_ _…_

She glanced eastward. "I wouldn't know. Thanks to _No._ _6_ , I never saw a play in my _life_."

"At least you _know_ you were sheltered."

"Did Inukashi tell you why I moved out here?"

"No." _You_ _two_ _get_ _along_ _criminally_ _well._ _Might_ _as_ _well_ _live_ _together._

"No. 6."

Her short brown bob tinted slightly purple under the sun.

"No. 6," he echoed, not following.

" _New_ _City_ … is still _No._ _6_ to me," Safu seethed. "I _hate_ it."

"You hate—?" He spotted a sharp glint in her bluish-purple eyes.

_Oh, of course._

That _super-elite_ lost Shion, her grandmother, her own _life_ … and sympathises with Elyurias.

"Look, I know we didn't exactly get off to the best start. But I meant it, two weeks ago: I'll always be grateful. Especially for Shion."

Gratitude. Entrapment with kind words and warm smile; the threat of tightening _bonds_. Nezumi was in an awkward place. Two years ago, he could brush off the years watching over Shion, the rescue, their time living together… as repayment of _debt._

Then came that note. About _Safu_.

_She_ _'_ _s_ _testing_ _me!_ _Seeing_ _if_ _I_ _'_ _ll_ _spill_ _it_ _to_ _Shion_ _how_ _she_ _feels_ _about_ _his_ _precious_ _'_ _New_ _City._ _'_ _If_ _she_ _'_ _s_ _worried_ _about_ _gossip_ _though,_ _why_ _'_ _s_ _she_ _so_ _close_ _to_ Inukashi _,_ _of_ _all_ _people?_ _Could_ _she_ _really_ _trust_ _us_ _so_ _…_ defenselessly?

_Like Shion?_

A curious little Shion wobbled over and Nezumi resigned himself to grubby hands pulling at his sleeve. She giggled at his look of defeat, and toddled to the picnic table, arms out.

" _Nee-san!_ _"_ _*_ Safu smiled and began to swing the cheerful girl by the hands.

Nezumi reached for the neglected novel…

"Honeys, we're home!"

A formally-dressed Inukashi and smartly suited-up Shion were finally back from their Reconstruction And Business Improvement Committees' joint luncheon. They stepped through the double doors from the kitchen into the yard.

"Why Inukashi, you've started dressing like a _girl!_ _"_ Nezumi quipped lazily.

"Have you _stopped_ dressing like a girl, Eve?"

As little Shion clung to her namesake, Inukashi abruptly approached Safu. Robbed his chance to retort, Nezumi re-infiltrated the chillingly familiar nation of Oceania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nee-san (姉さん): Respectful Japanese term for an older sister.
> 
> (Again, if you're curious what kind of "rough start" Safu and Nezumi had, you can find it in the final chapter of my story "Waiting.") ;)


	4. Fireflies

**Fireflies (Shion - August 2020)**

Reuniting with his mother; casual adoption of little Shion and Inukashi as family; rebirth of No. 6 and the West Block…

Then last September, two years after she'd left for No. 5, Safu returned _alive_.

In May, about two years after he'd left as well, Nezumi returned— to _stay_.

He was surely the luckiest man alive.

The sun's last rays still peeked inside when Shion went upstairs to wish his mother and baby sister goodnight, but now it was growing dark. For the first time since No. 6's existence, a fresh power grid brought the West electricity— but supplies were short and lights were off to conserve energy. Shion, who had learned to adjust his eyes to the dark long ago, effortlessly padded downstairs, and entered the hallway to the kitchen.

"But I—" a faint voice traversed the pitch black hall.

"Not yet!" an emphatic stage whisper carried too.

_Safu? And that was Inukashi before. Is something wrong?_

Safu continued: "I promise, soon. Right now… it's just too…"

"Alright, don't worry." Inukashi soothed fondly.

Shion rounded the corner in time to spy a tan hand stroking loose strands of short brown hair away from lavender eyes in the opposite corner of the kitchen. Firelight reached inward through the glass doors, barely illuminating the contours of two sundresses, a charming bob, a cascading updo. Two faces; fair and bronze.

_They_ _'_ _re_ _—_ _!_ Shion remained still at the darkest corner of the kitchen, stunned to watch Safu's hands clasp around Inukashi's waist, and the latter bring their lips together for a fleeting, yet meaningful kiss.

"When I'm, you know, _on_ _better_ _terms_ with everyone, it'll be different." He could hear the telltale trembling of an emotional Safu, but also a reassuring smile in her lowered voice.

"Let's go." After Inukashi took Safu's hand and turned to lead her outside, she froze for a brief instant. Her sharp eyes spotted Shion's motionless form, partially hidden in the entrance to the hallway at the opposite corner of the kitchen.

The white-haired youth's heart raced in continued shock, happiness for two of the dearest people in his life, and embarrassment for intruding on their intimacy. Inukashi let an unaware Safu outside before turning in the doorway to glare directly at Shion. With a look of warning, she raised index finger to lips in demand of secrecy. Shion nodded and drew his thumb and forefinger across his own to signify he'd keep them sealed. But he couldn't help the huge grin now breaking out on his face. Inukashi rolled her eyes and slipped out the door.

After a minute, Shion stepped outside. It was getting late. Shop-talking committee members and Inukashi's ' _W_ _ay_ too dull' business associates had already ducked out or excused themselves from the soirée.

Past the fire Inukashi and Safu had to themselves, a handsomely-dressed, raven-haired young man reclined against his favourite tree. Shion kneeled beside him, gazing into captivating grey eyes that made his heart leap.

"Nezumi," Shion caressed his companion's cheek with the backs of his fingers, before bestowing him a slow, sweet and appreciative kiss, and simply melting onto his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

_Because_ _we_ can _,_ _Nezumi._

A moment passed.

"They look like fireflies."

"What do?"

"Sparks from the fire, idiot."

Shion shifted against Nezumi's arm to better view the fire, interlacing the fingers of his right hand with those of his beloved's left. Brilliant sparks flew about as an inconspicuous tan arm wrapped innocently around a certain adjacent waist.

_We_ _'_ _re_ all _so_ _lucky._

* * *

**End**


End file.
